Binders for modern coating systems are required to fulfil a multiplicity of requirements. Accordingly they must on the one hand exhibit certain technical coating properties such as scratch resistance, hiding power and weather resistance, while on the other hand good processing qualities, economical preparation, and the fulfilment of statutory impositions are to be ensured.
EP 0274112 describes a silane-modified binder based on polyacrylate resins for the production of coating materials. A disadvantage of the binders described therein is that at sufficiently low VOC levels (Volatile Organic Compound) they frequently no longer possess the desired profile of properties—for example, inadequate weather resistance and also chemical resistance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved binders which can be used in order to provide long-lasting coatings.